onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Brooke Davis
Brooke Penelope Davis is a fashion designer and the owner of Clothes Over Bros who grew up in Tree Hill. Originally an outgoing and promiscuous girl she fell for Lucas and revealed to him a much less confidant and insecure girl. She had her heartbroken twice by him due to the on-off relationship had also had with her best friend Peyton. During High School, she healed her broken heart by creating Clothes Over Bros; a fashion line that would later become a million-dollar company after Brooke graduated high school. However, Brooke soon learned that all the money and power wasn't enough and her relationship with her mother and co-owner of the company Victoria became strained. Due to the many heartbreaks she has faced during her life, Brooke struggled to open her heart in her adult life but eventually let her latest boyfriend, Julian, in and told him that she loved him. Now they must balance their work lives and personal lives to make their relationship survive. Brooke's fairytale romance with Julian has been questioned by his growing connection to Alex Dupre and the heartbreaking revelation that Brooke can't have children. Character History and Brooke sleep together after Peyton breaks up with him. ]] Brooke Penelope Davis was born in New Brunswick County Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina to parents Richard Edgar Davis and Victoria Anne Davis on March 4. She was born into a very priviliged lifestyle but her parents paid her little attention and she often felt sidelined or unwanted. At the age of nine, Brooke formed a close friendship with her classmate Peyton Sawyer after the death of Peyton's mother. In order to help Peyton through this difficult time, Brooke went to her house every day and spent time with her. As the two grew older they grew closer and began to think of eachother as sisters with the motto "Hoes over bros" as they believed boys could never interfere with their close friendship. Upon reaching high school Brooke became the head cheerleader and quickly developed a repuation around school as being outgoing and often promiscous. Brooke made a photo album of her birthdays throughout her life. From the age of nine, she spent every birthday with Peyton and every page in her album was full of pictures of the two best friends. They made a ritual that every year, they went into a mall towards closing time and Peyton would steal something for her best friend, as Brooke loved the adrenaline rush. When the girls went home, Peyton would tell her dad, who knew the manager, and they would give the money to him the following day, this was never known to Brooke. Brooke was also heavily involved in her school, being Captain of the cheerleading squad, Student Council Body President, Founder of DWnotI and a member of both the Spirit Club and Clean Teens. At some point during their sophmore or junior year, a drunken Brooke found Nathan, Peyton's boyfriend, at a party and after Nathan told her that Peyton broke up with him, again, they procedded to sleep together (with Brooke admitting she was very drunk). While they prepared tohave sex Nathan set up his video camera and, although Brooke was initally unsure, Nathan promised her no one would ever see it. She then told him that she would "die if anybody saw it" but Nathan reassured her that no one would know and they slept together. Season 1 finds Brooke in his car half-naked. ]] Brooke's reputation around school continued into her junior year where she continued to head the cheerleading squad but her eye was caught by Lucas Scott, the newest member of the Ravens team and the half-brother of Nathan and she let her best friend Peyton know that she was interested in the new player, despite Lucas and Peyton sharing a connection that neither of them truly understood. Despite knowing that Peyton had some interest in Lucas, her being with Nathan allowed Brooke to playfully pursue Lucas. The difference between Brooke and Peyton soon became apparent, as Brooke was fully involved in high school life while Peyton saw more of the bigger picture wanting to break free from the elitist and popular world that Brooke cherished. However, Brooke told Peyton that she loved her because regardless of what problems she was going through, Peyton was always there with Brooke on game night — and she was one of them. Brooke then started to actively pursue Lucas, using her signature move on him by climbing into the backseat of his car partially naked to try and seduce him. After they were caught by Whitey, Brooke asked Lucas how it felt to have his whole world change, given that his presence on the basketball team would make him one of the popular crowd. Peyton then noted that Brooke was being uncharacteristically persistent with Lucas, as she would have usually moved on by now, and Brooke responded that she maybe wants something real instead of meaningless flings. However, Lucas didn't see her this way and continued to play along with her flirtations still telling Brooke that she didn't have to act like that around him. and Peyton's unusual night becomes more unusual when they find Lucas with Nathan. ]] On the anniversary of Peyton's mother's death, Peyton broke down in practice and took her anger out on Brooke, saying that she should be embarrassed that learning cheer routines, sleeping with popular guys and attending parties are the most important things in her life, leaving Brooke feeling hurt. However, knowing the reasons behind Peyton's problems, Brooke quickly let their argument go and by the time the first away game of the season arrived they were back on talking terms. During the game, in which the Ravens headed to Pickerington to face the Pirates, Brooke was caught in between one of Lucas and Nathan's fights. When she was being treated by a medical student and she flirted with him, persuading him to give her extremely strong pain killers which she swallowed whole, despite his urgency that she should take half a pill ever twelve hours. Extremely high, Brooke was forced to ride home with Peyton and subsequently asked Haley to join them. In the car ride that ensued, Brooke kept Haley and Peyton amused as they continued to bond and form a friendship. However, after her pills wore off she noticed her best friends budding relationship with the tutor and commented that it was sad that they believed they could be friends back at school. finds Haley's note to Nathan and decides to stir up trouble. ]] With the end of Nathan and Peyton's relationship apparent, Brooke started to meddle in their shattered romance. During class, Brooke told Nathan that she was bringing Peyton to the annual basketball appriciation pary at the Scott household and lied to him, saying that Peyton wanted to get back together with him partly to reunite the couple, and partly to watch the fireworks. At the party, Brooke got publically drunk and her meddeling ways, by messing up the budding relationships between Lucas and Peyton, and Nathan and Haley. Firstly, while in Nathan's room, she found the exam preperation box Haley had given him containing an encouraging note and chose to come in between Nathan and Haley using it. When Haley arrived at the party, Brooke lied and told her that Nathan passed her note around, devestating Haley who then fled the party leaving her relationship with Nathan in peices. Finally, in a bid to force Peyton to reveal her true feelings for Lucas she dared her to kiss him during a game of truth or dare, which she did forcing Nathan to ask her why she was being such a bitch. and Brooke share a kiss on their date. ]] A more caring and remorseful Brooke came to light the morning after, when she awoke with a hazy memory and a guilty feeling and decided to swear off drinking to amend her karma. In a bid to make amends, Brooke organized a date between Nathan and a reluctant Haley and set them on their path to becoming a couple. To pick herself up, she took Peyton to a college party at Duke. Despite attracting the attention of many guys, Brooke's time at the party came to an end when she found a college student had drugged Peyton's drink and Brooke narrowly stopped him from raping her. After calling Lucas they returned Peyton to her house and both spent the night caring for her, prompting Lucas to see Brooke in a new light. Lucas and Brooke both then took an interest in each other and Brooke challenged Lucas to show his fun side by agreeing to go on a date with her. Brooke and Lucas spent the night at a bar, where Brooke brought out the fun side of Lucas and the night resulted in Lucas getting a tattoo. Brooke remained oblivious to the effect her budding relationship was having on Peyton and continued to pursue Luke. While spending the night at Lucas', their night was interrupted by Peyton who came to Luke's to confess her feelings to him but was stopped by Brooke's presence. While the three remained in an awkward silence Brooke gave Peyton a look, signalling the start of their transformation from best friends to rivals for Lucas' affection. The situation left Lucas with a difficult choice to make between Peyton or Brooke. have an embarassing encounter with Deb after making their relationship official. ]] Lucas chose Brooke, turning Peyton down, and the next morning introduced Brooke to Keith as his new girlfriend, although Lucas initally wondered if he had made the right choice with Brooke citing to Haley that he chose Brooke because, unlike Peyton, she isn't covered head to toe in issues. Peyton initally avoided Brooke while at school and Brooke eventually caught up to her, asking to talk about Lucas. Despite Peyton's clear resentment of Brooke and Lucas' relationship, she kept quiet about her own feelings having seen how happy Brooke was. Brooke started to recognize that Lucas was causing a problem between her and Peyton, and went to her house to tell Peyton that she would never let a boy come between them - citing "hoes over bros" to her friend. Peyton lied to Brooke, saying that she was fine with her relationship with Lucas. At the open mic night at Karen's Cafe, Peyton struggled to be around Lucas and Brooke when they were together and Brooke confronted her about it, and Peyton finally told her that she wasn't okay with her new relationship. However, Peyton was unable to tell Brooke how she felt and instead lied to her saying that the only problem was that she missed Brooke. Season 2 Season 3 In the season opener, Brooke arrives back in Tree Hill to see Lucas waiting with a bouquet of flowers. Assuming they are for her Brooke starts to mock him but soon realises when Karen appears the flowers are actually for Karen. Embrassed Brooke leaves to go to Karen's house to pack her remaining clothes to move out into Haley and Nathan's appartment. Season 4 Season four's opener picks up where season three ended, with Nathan, Rachel and Cooper in hospital, Brooke goes to visit and as the lift doors open she sees Lucas and Peyton hugging. The Missing Years Season 5 at Victoria's request. ]] In the years that followed, Brooke's company went from strength to strength and she found herself living in New York and running the business, although Victoria never allowed Brooke to deal with the business side of running Clothes Over Bro's, stating she was a talented designer but not a talented businesswoman. With the dutiful Millicent Huxtable as an assistant, Brooke continued to balance her career and her personal life, but was often reminded that Victoria wouldn't approve of some of the decisions she made causing Brooke to often remind people that she was Victoria's boss. However, Brooke and Victoria eventually came into conflict after Victoria demanded that Rachel was fired, due to her unprofessional behaviour, the interference her cocaine addiction ran with her work and the scrutiny Rachel's presence brought from the press. Brooke was then forced to fire Rachel, telling her it wasn't personal, which made Brooke question if the life she had was really a dream come true. That night, Peyton called her and it became clear that they both were looking for something more, with Peyton telling Brooke that she missed the life they once led. Brooke then decided to boycot the trip Victoria planned for her to Milan, and return to Tree Hill instead. Season 6 Inbetween Season 7 In Season 7's opener, Brooke and Julian had a happy relationship but Julian tells Brooke about this film he's been given a chance to produce elsewhere in the world. So she tells him to go, unknown to Julian she had written in the sand 'Marry Me?'. Relationships *''Family'': Brooke Davis/Family *''Relationships'': Brooke Davis/Relationships Family Romantic Life Career Trivia *Brooke has a tattoo of a Chinese symbol on her hip. *Brooke is godmother to both her best friends children, Jamie Scott and Sawyer Scott Davis, Brooke Category:Main Characters Category:The Davis Family Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Cheerleaders Category:Clothes Over Bro's Category:Clean Teens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters